


twin skeletons (aka: that time frisk accidentally made sans have flashbacks using fall out boy)

by eyeless_artist



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, fall out boy - Freeform, flash backs, flash backs?, frisk this is probably not the best song to make sans listen to, genocide run spoilers, im not sure this even counts as fanfiction at this point, more like, sans reacts to fall out boy, twinskeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_artist/pseuds/eyeless_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>song: twin skeletons<br/>by: fall out boy<br/>be warned: this is like super short</p>
            </blockquote>





	twin skeletons (aka: that time frisk accidentally made sans have flashbacks using fall out boy)

*huh? whats this kid? 

*frisk hands sans a pair of head phones, they appear to be plugged into a purple MP3 player.

*you want me to hear a song? i dont know about this  
*i dont really have the ear for music.

*frisk informs sans that the name of the song is 'twin skeletons'  
*they tell sans that the song reminds them of him. 

*alright kiddo, ill listen.

"There's a room in a hotel in New York City  
It shares our fate and deserves our pity  
I don't want to remember it all"

*(sans thinks back to the resets but brushes the thoughts away just a quickly as they came)

"The promises are made if you just hold on"

*(sans thinks of toriel, he can already see why this song reminded them of him)

"Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on"

 

"I just need enough of you to dull the pain  
To get me through the night until we're twins again  
Until we're stripped down to our skeletons again"

*(sans thinks back to those hazy memories. sans thinks back to a red scarf covered in dust)  
*(sans thinks about waiting for a rest to come so he can see papyrus again)

"Until we're saints just swimming in our sins again"

*(sans thinks back to bloody judgement halls and fights that happen but yet didn't.) 

"And there's a jet black crow droning on and on and on  
Up above our heads droning on and on and on  
Keep making trouble 'till you find what you love"

*(sans could feel his hand twitch involuntarily) 

I need a new partner in crime and you shrug

 

"A birth and a death on the same day"

*(resets) 

"And honey I only appear so I can fade away"

*(the feeling that nothing is worth doing anymore) 

"I wanna throw my hands in the air and scream"

*(the frustration of every load) 

"And I can just die laughing on your spiral of shame"

*(a fake offer of mercy) 

"And there's a jet black crow droning on and on and on  
Up above our heads droning on and on and on  
Hit it, never quit it, I have been through the wreck  
But I can string enough to show my face in the light again"

*(sans shakes the bad thoughts from his mind as the song ends)

* frisk looks up at sans worried, he is still smiling, he's always smiling, but something in his eyes aren't setting right

*gee you listen to some weird music bud.


End file.
